The Eldest Child of the Gods
by Heir-Emerald
Summary: What happens when Poseidon bears the first child of the Gods? What is the result of the war with this child's involvement? Read along as Perseus, Son of Poseidon and the Eldest Child of the Gods influences history and changes it in a way that wouldn't be possible. Pertemis Percate Posally
1. Ocean's Legacy

**Hey guys, i'm back with a story which has been niggling at my brain for quite a while. Anyway please enjoy and tell me if you peeps want me to continue this. Am I the owner of Percy Jackson? No? Welp then, I don't own it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Gods. Immortal being with unimaginable power. Ruling the lands of Greece after the defeat of their father, Kronos and the Titans. Zeus, God of the Sky was saved by his mother, Rhea after his birth and quickly was sent to Crete to be raised. Years later, Zeus became Kronos' cup bearer and fed the Titan King and mixture of mustard and wine, disgorging Zeus' older siblings. During the release of the elder Gods, Zeus declared war upon Kronos, fleeing Mount Othrys to prepare for war. After decades of bloodshed, Poseidon, God of the Seas bore the first child of the Gods in secret.

This is where his story begins.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

The cries of a baby boy echoed through the small cottage by the seaside of Greece. A young mother held her newborn son close to her, exhausted but happy after giving birth to a healthy beautiful child.

The new mother glanced up at her lover tiredly, "My Lord, our son is beautiful."

The man gave the woman a soft smile of comfort, "My dear Salice... he is gorgeous. A son worthy of the Gods."

Salice gently kissed her son on the temple and focused on his features. A small tuft of soft jet black hair, lightly tanned skin and gorgeous ocean-green eyes.

"He will be powerful..." The man whispered, "The strongest of all my children. Even if he is only a half-God."

"Lord Poseidon, what shall we do with our son? Will he not be hunted by Kronos' monsters from his scent?" Questioned Salice, quietly.

Poseidon sighed softly, "Yes he will be. I have been thinking about what to do and the best I can think of that will not alarm my siblings would be that we raise him in Crete just as my brother, Zeus was. That is where I shall train him."

Salice's eyes widened in nervousness and slight fear, "Surely, My Lord, you do not want Perseus to fight in the war?"

The immortal regarded his lover calmly, "Perseus?"

"Perseus." She nodded.

Poseidon chuckled softly, careful not to wake up his son, "Salice, you must realize that with the power Perseus contains he can decide and end the war with the Titans."

Salice laid a hand on the God's arm, squeezing it lightly, "Lord Poseidon, we do not know where Perseus fits in this world. The Fates lead him to where he is meant to be."

"Perhaps so." Poseidon admitted, "But he is the most powerful child of the Gods. His powers shall be unrivaled by any children of my siblings."

Salice pursed her lips, "If that is what you wish, My Lord."

Poseidon leaned in, giving his lover a chaste kiss on the lips and a soft one on his sleeping son's temple. "I shall be back in two days to move both of you to Crete, my love."

Salice closed he eyes as the immortal departed in a flash of light. She turned her attention to the sleeping baby in her arms. "My son, Perseus." The mother whispered and kissed her son on the forehead, "May the Gods bless you."

* * *

The second son of the Titan King leaned on a pillar, overlooking the Olympus, the home of the Gods. The Sea God lost himself with thoughts of his lover and son.

"Poseidon, is something troubling you?"

Poseidon glanced up, regarding his sister. "In due time, Demeter."

The Goddess raised a brow at the comment, "And pray to Chaos why you would say that?"

Poseidon breathed deeply, "The reign of the Titans will end sooner than we think, dear sister."

The Goddess of Agriculture narrowed her eyes at the Sea God, "What makes you say that?"

Poseidon hesitated and pursed his lips. "I may know a way to end this conflict, but I am not certain as of yet."

Demeter held a gasp of surprise, "By the Creator..." She whispered. "Did you actually...?"

"I do not know for certain." Poseidon argued. "I need time."

"What is though, Poseidon?" The Goddess pressed, "What is it that you need to figure out?"

The God stayed silent.

"Fined." Demeter huffed, "But you will tell me when you figure it out, yes?"

"Yes." Poseidon muttered.

"Swear it on the Styx." She demanded.

"I swear upon the River Styx that when I figure out if I can end the war that I will tell Demeter." Poseidon almost growled through clenched teeth.

Thunder boomed in the distance, sealing the oath.

Demeter smiled, "Come along, brother. Zeus, Hestia, Hades and Hera are awaiting our presence for the meeting." She said as she sauntered towards the throne room.

The Sea God signed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hope to Chaos that Perseus can end this war and carnage." He whispered and followed his sister up the steps to meet with his siblings.

* * *

"That is enough for today, my son." The Ocean God said. "You have gotten much better with your senses with water."

The boy smiled tiredly and flopped down on his backside.

Poseidon chuckled, "Go on. Your mother will want you to be cleaned up for supper."

The boy groaned but obeyed, "Yes, father."

Perseus, Son of Poseidon and Salice resembled much of his father. Midnight black hair, windswept as if he spent of of his time at seaside, a golden tan, a lean body with muscle in the right places and ocean-green eyes, sparkling with mirth and power.

Fifteen years ago when Poseidon sealed the oath to Demeter, he had expected her to continue pestering him if he had figured out a way to end the war, yet she hadn't. Had she forgotten or does she just have a lot of patience to wait for Poseidon to tell her?

 _Poseidon, we require your presence for a war meeting_

The God sighed unhappily, _Yes, Hestia. I shall be there in a few moments._

Poseidon sauntered into the kitchen, where his lover was preparing supper. "Dear Salice, my siblings require my presence for a meeting upon Olympus. I shall return once our meeting is complete."

Perseus stumbled into the kitchen, flashing his parents a grin. "Are you staying for supper, father?"

The Sea God shook his head in disappointment. "Your aunts and uncles require me for a meeting but I will return as early as I can."

Perseus nodded, "Yes, father."

Salice kissed her lover on the lips, savoring the taste, "Return safely, my love."

Poseidon smirked slightly, "Do I not always, dear?"

The woman giggled and gave her lover an affectionate look, "I love you, Poseidon."

"I love you too, Salice. Now take care both of you and I shall return as early as I can." With that, the God flashed out of the small cottage in Crete.

* * *

The night wind howled quietly as Perseus slept. The son of Poseidon shivered slightly in his sleep as a light breeze swept over his slumbering form.

 _It is time, my son._

Perseus bolted up from his sleep to his father's voice in his mind.

 _Hera, Demeter and Hestia require help and only you are available to help them._

The eldest child of the Gods stumbled out of his cot, quickly changing into his armor and sheathing his sword, _Anaklusmos_.

"Where is it that my aunts require help, father?" Perseus whispered.

The room flashed brightly, to die down without a trace of the son of Poseidon.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Tell me what do you guys think?**

 **Is it worth continuing? Let me know :)  
**

 **Also a quick note, what is the pairing name for PercyxHecate if anyone knows? Shout out to the first person who tells me, thank you :)**

 **Signing Out,**

 **\- PercyK**


	2. Saving the Goddesses of Olympus

**Wow. I was not expecting this much support from people when I wrote the first chapter. 425+ views, 11 reviews, 43 follows and 24 favorites (I'm Australian but i'm trying to write in an American fashion because a lot of people are American) Thank you everyone for the support of chapter 1 and i am glad to say that i will be continuing this story.**

 **Shout outs to kaugummifan1,** **Ultor and 86th Gunner for letting me know that the pairing form PercyxHecate is Percate. thank you :)**

 **Anyway onto Chapter Dos.**

 **Am I Rick Riordan? Am I American? Well if i'm not that means i don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Perseus landed with a thud as dizziness overtook his vision. Where had his father flashed him to? When his vision cleared, Perseus inspected his surroundings. He first noticed a large throne room in front of him, dark but elegant. He also noticed that the marble columns were black. It looked vastly different to Mount Olympus. Perseus didn't know exactly where he was but he would find out. Perseus cautiously stepped forward, wary of what might be lurking in the darkness around him. Surely this could not be Olympus. Perseus moved closer towards the throne room, feeling the darkness and power draw him in. It felt intoxicating like if he walked through those doors he would find something that could take down anything that laid beyond the doors. Perseus shook himself from his thoughts, this was not Mount Olympus. This was Mount Othrys, home of the Titans. The son of Poseidon backed away slowly from the doors. He does _not_ want to know what is inside of that room.

Perseus quickly spread out his senses, feeling the presences of immortals on the mountain. He located in on the area where most of the presences were gathering. Perseus followed towards the figures in his water vision, ducking and rolling into the shadows when he felt another presence approach him. The sea child ducked behind a pillar, when he reached his destination. Breaking his vision with his water senses, Perseus gave a light glance at the scene before him. Two men, tall both looked similar. Dark hair, pale skin but one had dark gray, almost black eyes whilst the other had blue eyes, resembling the sky. Perseus switched his attention to the other three people present. All of them were women, beautiful, youthful yet had some cuts and gashes covering their arms and limbs. Torn clothes, looked to be made with a weapon, a sword or spear maybe? Perseus edged closer to listen in on what the men were saying to the women.

"Pitiful. Is this the extent of the Gods' power?" The blue eyed man said, arrogantly.

The woman in the middle stared up at the man defiantly, "You just wait, Coeus. Our brothers will arrive to help us at any moment."

The dark-eyed man laughed, his booming voice ringing in Pereus' ears,

"Unfortunately for you, Hera, your brothers are currently occupied by Krios and Hyperion at the base of Mount Etna."

Hera's face quickly changed into a look of horror.

"Yes, daughters of Kronos, no one is here to save you."

Coeus gripped the other man's shoulder, "Perses, perhaps we could play with them until Lord Kronos arrives?"

Coeus grinned triumphantly, "Excellent idea, nephew." The Titan grabbed the woman to the left of Hera, dragging her to her feet. "Now, dear Demeter, perhaps we can start with you?"

Perseus immediately snapped into action. He quickly summoned a jet of water shooting it a them, wanting to get their attention. The two Titans sputtered and gasped for breath when Perseus distinguished the stream of water.

"WHO DARES ATTACK-"

Perses was shut up with another jet of water to his face. Perseus managed to draw the two Titans' attention away from the Goddesses but unfortunately their attention was now on him.

"REVEAL YOURSELF COWARD!"

Perseus used one of his favorite abilities his father taught him. Vapor travel. The son of Poseidon felt is body getting lighter as he started to form into mist. Spreading out into a thin layer of mist, Perseus traveled above the immortals' heads and slowly started to reform his body.

Unsheathing his sword, Perseus dropped down head first swinging _Anaklusmos._ Perses appeared to have sensed his strike because he immediately lifted up his sword, blocking his strike. Perseus somersaulted over the Titan's shoulder landing in a crouch.

"So little Poseidon has come to play has he?" Coeus taunted, unsheathing his own sword.

The son of Poseidon calculated his chances in this fight. He couldn't win but he could flee with the Goddesses if he is given the chance.

Patience lost, Coeus rushed forward swing his sword in an arc. Perseus ducked under the strike and deflected another slash from Coeus. Perseus was completely forced on the defensive. Blocking, deflecting, sidestepping strikes. As Coeus slashed at Perseus, the sea child saw his chance and went for the stab at the Titan's ribs but the shot was blocked by another blade. Perseus glanced up to Perses' stern face and felt pain in his chest as Coeus kicked him away. Groaning, Perseus rose to his feet facing the Titans. No way he could take both of them at once. Perses brought a foot down onto the marble flooring, creating a tremor sending cracks towards Perseus in hopes the son of Poseidon would fall down on of them. On instinct, Perseus summoned a wave to ride over the tremors and slammed into the two Titans sending them sprawling backwards completely doused in water.

Perseus felt his strength regather from the water and went on the offensive. The son of Poseidon swung his sword low at Perses, the Titan leaping over it in ease. He quickly went for a slash at the Titan's torso, getting deflected away. Coeus seemed to recover from the wave Perseus summoned and immediately joined the fight. Perseus avoided the wild strike form Coeus and slashed at the Titan's face, drawing golden ichor from under his eye. Coeus roared in anger going for the stab but Perseus sidestepped and blocked the strike from Perses behind him. Perses forced the son of Poseidon back and was immediately filled with pain as Coeus slashed open a wound down his sword arm. Perseus stumbled out of the way, grimacing in pain.

"Does the little God not have any fight left?" Perses mocked.

Perseus rolled out of the way of Coeus' strike and kicked the Titan in the ribs.

Coeus stumbled back, growling. "Why not just die, Poseidon? It would be mercy compared to being tortured after the the Gods lose."

Perseus was sent flying from Coeus' kick and felt a heavy weight press down on his throat.

Perseus' vision started turning black from the lack of oxygen. Coeus strutted over to where Perseus was being held down by Perses. Perseus glanced over at his aunts barely making them out through the pain. Horror and distraught plastered on their beautiful faces.

Perses brought up his sword in a spear like manner. "The first death of the Gods." He triumphantly said.

Perseus thought quickly and turned into mist as Perses stabbed his sword down and vapor traveled to where the Goddesses were bound by the celestial bronze chains and slicing them off with a clang. The son of Poseidon touched each of the Goddesses on the shoulder, vapor traveling them to Mount Olympus before leaving the Titans himself. All that was heard for miles was the roars of anger from Perses and Coeus.

Perseus and the Goddesses landed at the doors of the throne room on Mount Olympus. It didn't look any different from when his father took him here in secret a couple years ago. It still held delicacy and glamor to the gorgeous white marble structure.

Demeter was the first of her sisters to get to her feet, shakily. "Poseidon are you okay?"

Perseus did not know if he should answer or not. His aunts thought he was his father. He could not lie to them and pretend he was too. The son of Poseidon opened his spoke with a scratchy voice, "I am not Poseidon."

The Goddesses eyes widened in surprise, "If your not Poseidon then who are you?" Hera carefully asked.

Perseus hesitated. Should he tell them?

 _Do not worry, my son. Zeus, Hades and I shall be arriving in a few moments and we shall explain everything._

Perseus felt himself nodding.

"What are you doing?" Demeter asked curiously.

"Sorry. Just thinking." Perseus mumbled. He wasn't lying he was thinking about whether he should tell his aunts or not.

Off to Perseus' right, three flashes of gold came into existence and out stepped his father and who he assumed was Hades and Zeus.

Zeus narrowed his eyes at Perseus at the sight of him, "Who are you and what are you doing here with our sisters?"

Perseus gulped, "I-I helped get them away from Mount Othrys when they got captured, My Lord." He answered in a deep bow.

Zeus frowned and glanced at his brothers. "Do either of you two know who he is?"

Hades shook his head negatively but Poseidon hesitated slightly.

Zeus and Hades narrowed their eyes at their brother's hesitation. "Who is this child, Poseidon?" Zeus all but growled.

Poseidon glanced at his son and looked into Zeus' eyes with confidence, "His name is Perseus and he is my son."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Chapter 2 done.**

 **Still I would like to thank everyone on their support on chapter 1 again :)  
**

 **I'll catch you guys for Chapter 3 soon.**

 **PEACE OUT PEEPS!**

 **\- PercyK**


End file.
